Journey of a Pokemorph
by SpartaMan222
Summary: When a boy is inlisted to help change his greatest enemys feelings about pokemon forever, will it work? Or will it backfire? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Attack

Journey of a Pokemorph. Chapter 1: Attack

**A/N Hello and welcome to my new story! This is a story about (who would have guessed) pokemorphs.**

**I wrote another story a year back with the same(ish) storyline, so I will base it off it.**

**Anyway this (probably) will be my first thing on DeviantArt and FanFiction and Please Review and Comment. There's a bonus!**

"Weird dream again." I mumbled as I woke. The sun was casting a beautiful pattern on the leaves on the tree outside and into my room.

I yawned. Shame to go to school. What would I learn today? How to get beat up? Probably. I looked at Theo, my Jolteon and smiled. I could remember my first day as a trainer instead of the normal Sinnoh starters I got an injured Jolteon. Because I asked. That was fine by me.

I tried to get out of bed without waking Theo, but I guess he was waiting for me because he perked up and licked me when I moved. "Morning Theo. Lets get up hey?" I said.

Theo let out a big yawn. While I stumbled to my wardrobe. I pulled out my favourite top (green and black) and shorts (black) and walked downstairs.

"Morning mum, Morning Dad."

Dad was trying to cook some bacon and eggs for us.

"Josh. I didn't BURN the bacon, I just made it better."

It was a family joke. And it was mentioned a lot.

My laptop was showing the OS had made a while ago. It was due for some coding but eh, who cares.

"Junk mail, junk, junk, junk, Huh?" Up was a message that went like this.

To: "Joshua Grey" joshgrey

From: "Sinnoh League" sinnohtittles

Dear Master Grey.

The 'Sinnoh Tittles' are coming up soon and we hope you can join us. This will also be the day when the world is told of you being Sinnoh's champion.

We had an agreed arrangement of you not being revealed just yet, but the agreement has stopped. And we wish to unveil you at the Sinnoh Tittles.

The tittles are held from the 12th of June to the 18th of June. Please RSVP by the 10th of May.

-Sinnoh tittles

The. Sinnoh. Tittles. In front of MILLIONS. Dam. "MUM!"

The Sinnoh tittles are prestigious events. Minors have the chance to challenge gym leaders and the elite four. I would be expected to be battling trainers. Lots. It cost money to get in but you didn't lose any from trainers. BUT there were prizes that you could win. There were also different ranks for different levels of difficulty.

"And lucky last Josh." Said Miss Cartaway

"Here"

"Hey fag." Matt whispered from behind me.

"Shut up Matt"

"Yeah fag. Oh look it's your favourite class next. Media!"

"Kill yourself Matt."

"Yeah, you first."

"Actually I'm a bit hurt by your comment…" Matt exclaimed. "How about we have a little match at recess? Me VS You?"

"Nonono- I'm fine"

"No I insist!"

"No-"

"See you at recess!"

"What will I do?" I thought "He'll KILL me! And I can't reveal my secret!"

I tried to forget it while I edited my film…

"So Joshy didn't chicken out."

"C'mon Matt" I said nervously, "We don't have to fight…"

"Yes… We… DO!" Matt yelled.

I screamed. The pain was unbearable.

"Electabuzz! Give them all you've got!"

That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Beep…Beep…Beep

I opened my eyes. Well I thought I did… I hopped up. I looked back at the bed. And I was there? Asleep? I looked at myself. I could see though me!

"_Your soul, Joshua Grey…"_

"Who are you? What do you want from me!"

I heard nothing.

But I guessed I was my soul.

I had a close look at myself. I could see though me, but even more interesting, I had a glowing gold outline around me.

Things were very strange.

"OMG! Really! Debra said that to him?"

"Yeah, really!"

Was that my class? What were they doing here?

"So this is Josh." Said Miss Cartaway. "He's in coma after the incident in Friday, for four days."

There was a collective gasp.

I know some of you got presents for him, so you can put them on the table next to his bed." Miss Cartaway said. "Now once you do that, we can do the hospital tour!"

Some flowers and balloons and chocolates were placed next to my bed.

"I might just go back to my body." I said

I touched my sleeping body. And my vision faded to black.

"Hello hospital." I said sarcastically. I looked at my hand. I couldn't see though it! I pulled off the oxygen mask attached to my face. There was a TV remote attached to the wall which was next to my pillow.

There were regular TV controls and then a big red nurse button. I pressed it.

And I waited for someone to come.

**A/N:**

**So what an exciting first chapter. You know if I get 30 reviews by individuals, I will tell post the chapter of the story its based off.**

**Please review!**

**(Also have a Minecraft fiction coming… Maybe)**

**P.P.S: Also if you're a member of TrollArch I've got a surprise coming.**


	2. Chapter 2 Girls

Journey of a Pokemorph: Chapter two – Girls.

"How did you sleep?" The nurse chuckled. "Ahh… But anyway how do you feel?" She looked at the iPad she was holding. "8 days in coma! That's a while!" She chuckled again.

"Are you feeling hungry?" She asked.

"Surprisingly… No!" I said confused

"Well… We had to put food in your stomach."

"Errrgh…" I said

"Your mum will be happy!"

Mum! I had completely forgotten! Wait! Theo!

"Theo! Where is he!"

"You're Jolteon? Would you like me to bring him in?"

"Yes! Yes please!" I exclaimed. "Oh! Can you ring my mum as well?"

"Sure, but your Jolteon…" She frowned "I'll do my best OK?"

"Thanks!"

It was then I looked onto my bedside table. All the presents were there.

"So I was… That was… I wasn't dreaming!" It was amazing!

I sat there thinking about my soul for a few minutes.

"Theo! Mum!"

"Josh!" My mum said. "I missed you so much!"

She handed me my laptop. "You have to be monitored for three days afterwards… But this is a little thing to tide you over."

Three days of coding… I did some work on jOS.

Lunchtime Detention: Mathew Saunders

"Hey Matt!" Sam whispered "Did you really put that guy in coma?"

"Well duh…" I whispered. Not wanting to be screamed at by Mr Haskew-Jones.

"How is he?"

"I don't know or care" I whispered.

"BE QUIET BACK THERE!" Mr Haskew-Jones screamed.

"Ok sir"

"SHH!"

"But I was only tri…"

"Don't backchat me!"

"Yes sir…" I grumbled.

I sat and did my homework. Math… great. My piplup (sitting by my desk) tried to get my attention by pecking me on the leg.

I gave it a little kick.

"_Pip! Pip pip pip lup!_" It screeched at me.

"And that's what you get for pecking me!" I hissed.

And Mr Haskew-Jones kept reading his book and didn't notice. Few…

**3 DAYS LATER**

The day had come. Discharge day. The day when I would be home free.

I packed my bags. Including my laptop. Fresh with coding, and left.

"Ohhh! Darling I missed you so much!" My mum squealed.

"Didn't you see me yesterday?" I said puzzled.

"Well, yes… But I miss you. I'm always worried."

"Thanks mum"

And she gave me a hug.

We hopped into the lift. We started going down

"Anything happen while I was here?"

"Not much" She said. "Dads at work by the way."

"Ok."

**Joshua Grey:**

**Tuesday 8:40 Period 1: Society and Envirionment **

**3 days until holidays.**

"Now 11C. I want to welcome a new girl to your class. Some of you might have seen her in one of your home groups." Mrs. Racey said.

"Mine actually. Sarah said.

"Lyra could you come in?"

In walked a beautiful girl.

Suddenly words flashed into my mind.

Name: Lyra Winters

Age: 16

Region: Johto.

Status: Trainer.

Health: Tired, stressed and scared.

Mood: Thinking.

On mind now: Remembering MatriXHax0R

It broke up. I had a headache. And I was worried. MatriXHax0R was my YouTube name. Everyone knew who MatriXHax0R was. And watched me. My social life could be ruined in an instant.

"So Josh…Can you take Lyra around the school now?" Mrs. Racey said.

"Sure" I said.

**Lyra Winters**

**Outside Classroom**

"Did that just…?" I was in shock "Are you…?"

"Yes. It did happen." MatriX…Josh said.

"I just… saw your interests." I said.

"Some stuff has been happening to me that has been really weird." Josh said.

"Dreams?" I said. "Always waking up at 1:05?"

"Yeah. That's the D block by the way." Josh said.

"Why are you so down in the dumps?" I said to he quite loudly to him. "On your vlogs you're just so… fun!"

"Lyra… See that bench over there?" Josh said "Meet me there at recess. Also take this map…"

He gave me a map of the school

"Thanks…"

We walked back in silence back to the class.

"So… The assignment sheets have everything you need. Lyra I'll put you with Josh because he will be able to help you a lot with feudal Sinnoh."

I silently cheered. I…I…I loved Josh. But he couldn't know that…

**Joshua Grey**

**Recess**

I walked over to the table. It far the farthest from all the other social groups. But it was close to the canteen, toilet and drink fountain. Us 'nerds' thought logically.

Lyra joined me as I walked.

"Hi!" She said

"Josh! I had some ideas for the editing of the vlog…" Steven

"What are you taking about?" Lyra asked.

"Ahhh! She's with you! Sorry Josh. Does she…"

"Its fine." I said to Steven "She knows."

"But what if she." Pointing to Lyra. "Exposes us!"

"Its all right." I said calming him down.

I pulled my laptop out of the bag.

"Here Lyra. Fully edited, Completed episode of VlogCast"

"Thanks Josh." She said and gave me a kiss.

I stood dumbfounded, my friends stood dumbfounded and Lyra ran away fast.

Wow.

**End of day**

**Lyra Winters**

Josh and I stood outside the gates. It was windy. And I really hadn't done much to see Josh. We had really avoided each other.

"So studying at my place?" Josh said

"Yep."

"Best get going!"

Gotta act cool "Yeah…" I said

"Now. We need to get to something. That kiss."

I was dreading this. He probably had a girlfriend

"You like me don't you? Call this study a date?"

"Yes. I love you. Your personality… You just astound me. I just love you. Also… See all these people who tease you?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets' show them this!"

I gave him a kiss. He was unsure of how to react for a second, then hugged me and kissed back.

Everyone gasped.

People whispered

"Josh has a girlfriend!"

"Hahaha! Matt doesn't even have a girlfriend!"

Roars of laughter were heard.

I walked off with Lyra. Maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely on the trip.

Soon we were at home. With Lyra by my side I walked in and she greeted my mother.

I told her we were here to study. She said ok and then I had to say

"By the way Lyra is my girlfriend."

"Josh… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

We walked into the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me this? Mum asked.

"We only fell in love today."

"How do you know she's the one?" My mum asked me.

"Mum… Stuff has been happening…"

"Like what."

"Something about souls. Before you dismiss me as crazy… I could see a profile of Lyra as our eyes met. And she could see mine."

"Josh. Stop being silly."

"Mum. Watch this."

There was a matchbox on the counter. I raised my hand and it levitated for a second, wobbled and fell.

"Yep. Its fine with my mum." I said to Lyra.

"Cool."

"I have a surprise for you, by the way."

We walked upstairs.

"Open the door Lyra." I said.

"Ok."

She gasped. "Its it's the recording spot!"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Isn't today a recording day?" Lyra asked.

"Well yes, Lyra. It is. My friends should be over in a sec. It should be half an hour."

"Can I watch?" Lyra asked

"No. But you can star in it."

"Thank you so MUCH!"

I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! That'll be them now!"

I opened the door.

"So if it isn't the two lovebirds…" Said Steve as he walked in.

"Well done maaaattteee!" Said Fraser, my cameraman

"So! Recording!" I said, changing the subject.

"So if Lyra appears here. That starts the first bit." Steve said.

So it was recorded. VlogsCast was reveled. Well at least to basically my school. They would figure out that Lyra was with me and then figure out it was me.

Steve and Fraser edited and then left.

"Josh! Lyra! Come here!" Yelled my mum. "Look out the window."

It was raining heavily with very strong winds.

"The news said nobody should go outside."

"What's going to happen to me?" Lyra asked.

"Well. I'll call your mum and you might have to stay here tonight."

"Ok!"

I sat with Lyra on the bed.

"We're both thinking the same thing aren't we…" I said

"Yep. Lets go check the video."

A million views. At least one of them would have been from my school.

"Well that's a bit."

**9:00 PM **

**Tuesday**

**Lyra Winters**

"Josh. I'm cold." I said

"I love how the powers out. Don't you?"

"You too?"

"Yep." Josh said.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Lyra," Josh said to me. "How 'bout if you sleep with me? Just for warmth though, defiantly not because we secretly want to because we're in a relationship."

"Oh of course! Why would we do that?" I said as I snuggled next to him.

We kissed.

"Goodnight Lyra." Josh said.

"Goodnight Josh." I said.

"Jolt." Said Theo.

**1:05 AM**

**Wednesday**

**Joshua Grey**

"We're both awake now aren't we…"

"I had no nightmares!" Lyra said.

"Me neither."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and I was being dragged out of the bed. Rapidly.

"Josh!" Lyra screamed as she fell into the aqua blue portal.

I fell in.


End file.
